Un Amor Entre Dos Mundos
by Gavipecas
Summary: Primera historia Arielsa (creo) Una Adaptacion de la pelicula La Sirenita en donde encontraran Humor, Drama, y Romance. Pasen y lean


Este es mi primer Fic, quizás sea muy malo, quizás si le guste, aunque sea a una sola persona... Sinceramente creo que es el único fic de esta pareja (Arielsa) y esto es lo que sucedería si Ariel nunca hubiese salvado a Eric y, en su lugar, hubiese salvado a Elsa... En fin ninguno de los personajes presentados aqui me pertenece, son de sus respectivos dueños y bla, bla, bla... Aquí esta mi historia espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo # 1: La Fiesta en el Barco y la Gran Tormenta.

En el hermoso reino de Arendelle - que era gobernado por el rey Frederick Winters, al lado de su esposa, Gerda Winters, y sus dos hijas, Elsa y Anna - la familia real estaba reunida en el comedor de su mansión, cenando como era lo habitual. Ninguno hablaba hasta que Anna interrumpió el silencio algo incomodo.

\- ¿Elsa, estas feliz? - Pregunto Anna a Elsa dándole una pequeña patadita por debajo de la mesa.

\- Claro... Es mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis después de todo. - Dijo Elsa algo nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, se que esas personas son algo irritantes, pero yo estaré contigo durante toda la fiesta. - Trato de tranquilizar a su hermana mayor, pero muy dentro de ella estaba igual o más nerviosa.

Elsa iba a decir algo pero su padre la interrumpió.

\- En realidad no abra una fiesta. - Su padre sonreía, pero dejo confundidas a las dos jóvenes.

\- Papá, tranquilo se que debo hacer esto para que esos estupidos duques dejen de criticar a nuestra familia, tranquilo yo me las arreglare para sonreír todo el tiempo. - Elsa sonrío lo más natural que pudo.

Su madre río ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano, igual a lo que hacia Elsa.

\- No cariño, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que no abra una fiesta con duques o familia reales... Decidimos prestarles el bote real para que celebren.

Elsa fue la más sorprendida de todos, no podía creer que sus padres cancelaran una fiesta tan importante solo para hacerla feliz.

\- ¿E-es en serio? - Pregunto Elsa incrédula.

\- Bueno, no veo porque no, es tu cumpleaños y supongo que quieres pasarlo con tus amigos y no con unos adultos aburridos. - Dijo el hombre mayor.

\- ¡Genial! Podremos hacer una gran fiesta e invitare a todos los chicos y abra mucho alcohol... - Anna se cayo súbitamente por mencionar el alcohol, se golpeo mentalmente porque seguramente había arruinado la oportunidad de viajar en el bote. - No es como si fuéramos a beber, no... Somos las princesas de Arendelle y tenemos una reputación que cuidar, solo lo vamos a ir el bote, sin beber...

\- Anna tranquila, sabemos que son jóvenes y quieren beber y disfrutar así que háganlo. - Se apresuro a decir su madre con una sonrisa. - Elsa solo hay dos reglas: No dejes que Anna se acueste con nadie cuando este ebria, porque ya nos están mancillando bastante con las fotografías que te han tomado Anna y cuando los poderes de Elsa... Bueno en fin - se interrumpió a si misma-, no permitas que nadie salte al agua, no queremos que nadie se ahogue.

\- Claro mamá, yo...

Antes de que dijera otra cosa Anna la interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey! Esas fotografías están fuera de contexto, además no es como si Elsa no fuera a embriagarse también, es su cumpleaños. - Anna se cruzo de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero.

\- Por favor Anna, estamos hablando de Elsa, la hermana mayor y heredera al trono, ella no beberá tanto como tu. - Se burlo su padre.

\- También queremos que sepan que su viaje a la isla Corona fue adelantado, el bote las llevara a la isla y su amiga Rapunzel las estará esperando, a ustedes y a sus amigos. - Explico su padre rápidamente.

En ese momento llego el mayordomo y carraspeo para hacerse notar.

\- Su alteza, el bote ha llegado, esta en la bahía esperando por Elsa y Anna. - Aviso antes de retirarse nuevamente.

El teléfono de Elsa vibro en de bolsillo de sus jeans. Esta lo tomo y abrió el mensaje por debajo de la mesa para que nadie pudiera verla. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre del contacto.

Hans: Hola Elsa. ¿Como has estado? Se que es tu día especial y solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños. La última vez no terminamos en buenos términos y quería disculparme.

Elsa quedo completamente en shock. ¿Por qué Hans volvía a fastidiarla? ¿Por qué justamente ahora? Exactamente un año había pasado desde el "incidente" con el.

Anna vio el rostro confundido de su hermana. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Que algo la preocupaba porque había visto esa mirada hace, justamente, un año.

\- Bueno chicas, les deseamos un feliz viaje, ya arreglamos todo con Rapunzel, podrán quedarse en su casa. Disfruten sus pequeñas vacaciones. - Explico el hombre de cabello rojizo levantándose de su silla.

Luego la reina y las dos princesas lo imitaron. Los cuatro se abrazaron y despidieron. Elsa y Anna se montaron en el auto que las transportaría a través de la ciudad hasta la bahía donde se embarcarían hacia la isla Corona, para visitar a su amiga, Rapunzel y además festejar allí la fiesta de Elsa.

Mientras iban en el auto Anna tenia casi medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, saludando a todos los que reconocía, y los que no reconocía también, caminando por la ciudad, después de todo así era Anna; Elsa se limitaba a enviar mensajes a su prima, por cariño, acerca de lo feliz que estaba por poder visitarla. Varias veces la rubia tuvo que tomar a Anna por la cintura para que no se cayera.

\- Anna, ten cuidado, puedes caerte, créeme que nadie querría a una princesa sin rostro. - Le regaño Elsa a Anna con el seño fruncido.

\- Lo siento... Estoy muy feliz por que papá nos presto su bote y porque nos quedaremos con Rapunzel, ya les envíe mensajes a *Eric, Meg, Jasmine, Hércules, Mery, Clearie, Alicia y Giselle.

\- Cuidado, no queremos hundir el bote. - Se burlo Elsa.

\- Ja, ja. Son solo algunos, no quise invitar a todos porque Rapunzel dijo que solo pueden quedarse en su casa pocas personas. Aún me sorprende que Rapunzel tenga su casa en una isla.

\- Bueno luego de la muerte de sus padres heredo toda su fortuna y en lugar de desperdiciarla la uso para mejorar su empresa y ahora si puede gastar dinero en lo que le venga en gana. - Explico Elsa con mordacidad.

\- Con tan solo dieciocho años... ¡Es sorprendente! - Exclamo Anna sorprendida-, Aunque quiero ir a ver a Rapunzel me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver el festival del Solsticio de Verano, pero no importa es tu cumpleaños y haremos lo que tu quieras.

Elsa sonrío con complicidad, luego se acerco a la **ventanilla y toco tres veces, esta se abrió y se escucho la voz del chofer.

\- ¿Algún problema? - Pregunto el hombre algo asustado.

\- No, en realidad quiero que detenga el auto, mi hermana y yo seguiremos a pie a partir de este punto, queremos ver el festival. - Anuncio Elsa con un tono alegre.

\- ¿Esta segura? Su padre dijo...

\- Si, yo me encargare de decirle lo sucedido a mi padre.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin más que decir el hombre estaciono el auto, bajo y les abrió la puerta a las dos jóvenes.

La puerta de la limusina se abrió y las dos princesas salieron con elegancia de ella. Todos dieron un gran alarido, pues realmente no esperaban que eso ocurriera.

\- ¡Elsa mira! - Dijo Anna apuntando a un gran círculo en donde varias personas bailaban-. ¡Vamos!

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, Anna se la llevo de la mano para que pudieran bailar.

* * *

Mientras Anna y Elsa se divertían en el festival antes de embarcarse en su viaje, una hermosa princesa sirena llamada Ariel se encontraba hablando con su padre, El rey Triton, le estaba regañando por no haber asistido a la presentación musical.

***- Hay... - Dijo el rey en un pesado suspiro. - Simplemente no se lo que voy a hacer contigo.

\- Lo siento lo olvide.

\- Gracias a tu negligencia...

\- A tu imprudencia. - Completo el pequeño cangrejo en la cabeza del rey.

\- La fiesta fue completamente...

\- Una ruina, punto, no hubo fiesta. - Volvió a interrumpir saliendo, ahora, de entre la barba del rey y nadando hacia Ariel-. Este concierto iba a ser el pináculo de mi prestigiosa carrera y ahora gracias a ti soy el hazme reír en todo el reino. - Dijo llevándose dramáticamente la tenaza izquierda a la cabeza.

\- No fue su culpa - Interrumpió Flaunder algo molesto. - Este... Primero nos siguió un tiburón, si eso, y tratamos pero no pudimos y el Grrrr. - Imito el gruñido del tiburón. - Y de pronto ¡Wow...! Ah... Nos salvamos. Luego la gaviota con su no se que y no se cuanto.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto impactado. - Subieron a la superficie otra vez ¿verdad? - El rey se levanto de su trono y nado hasta estar cerca de Ariel.

Flaunder se oculto rápidamente entre el rojo cabello de la sirena.

\- Nada... Nos paso. - Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Ariel... ¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo? Te pudo haber visto uno de esos bárbaros, o digo, uno de esos humanos.

Ariel se molesto ante las palabras de su padre.

\- ¡No son bárbaros son...!

\- ¡Son peligrosos...! - Interrumpió el rey. - ¿Crees que me gustaría ver a la más pequeña de mis hijas atrapada en ****una red?

\- ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años, no soy una niña! - Refuto levantando la voz.

El rey apunto, severamente, con su dedo índice a Ariel.

\- No me levantes la voz, jovencita...

\- Es que...

\- Mientras vivas bajo mi océano, obedecerás mis reglas.

\- Si me dejaras explicarte que...

\- ¡No se hable más del asunto y no quiero volver a enterarme de que subiste a la superficie! ¿Esta claro?

La sirena inflo su pecho tratando de ser firme ante su padre, pero las *****lagrimas amenazaban con salir y se fue jadeando del lugar.

Ariel tomo su habitual bolso rojo y nado junto a Flaunder hacia su cueva secreta en sonde escondía todos los objetos que encontraba en los barco hundidos. La cueva era muy grande y prácticamente todas sus paredes estaban llenas de dichos objetos, pero Ariel estaba triste y se había recostado sobre una roca, Flaunder al ver el estado de su amiga pregunto:

\- ¿Oye Ariel estas bien?

\- Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas como el lo hace, no es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea... Tan malo.

 _Que tengo aqui, que lindo es, es un tesoro que descubrí, es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir._

 _De lo que ves a tú alrededor, tanta abundancia, tanto esplendor, me hace de pensar que yo no necesito más._

 _Regalitos así tengo miles, aunque a veces no sepa que son, ¿quieres no se mapas? Tengo veinte, pero yo en verdad... Quiero más..._

 _Yo quiero ver algo especial, yo quiero ver una bella danza, y caminar con los, ¿Como se llaman?, ah... Pies..._

 _Solo nadar no es original, por que no tener un par de piernas y salir a pasear, ¿Como dicen?, a pie..._

 _Y poder ir a descubrí que siento a esta al estar ante el sol, no tiene fin; quiero saber, más, mucho más._

 _¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua? ¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar? Pienso que allá lo entenderán, puesto que no prohíben nada, ¿Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar? A estudiar que hay que saber, con mis preguntas y sus respuestas ¿Qué es el fuego? ¿Qué es quemar? Lo podré ver._

 _Cuando me iré, quiero explorar, sin importarme cuando volver, el exterior, quiero formar parte de él..._

Sebastian que todo este tiempo había permanecido escondido trato de salir y en su intento golpeo muchas de las cosas que se encontraban en la cueva.

\- ¡Sebastian! - Exclamo Ariel sorprendida.

\- Ariel ¿Qué estas...? ¿Como pudiste? ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto enfadado y sorprendido.

\- Este... Mi colección es todo. - La sirena sonrío con nerviosismo.

\- Oh... Si, si... tu colección... - Dijo en unto sarcástico. - ¡Si tu padre se entera de este lugar!

\- Pero no vas a decírselo. - Interrumpió Flaunder nadando hacia el.

\- Por favor Sebastian, nunca lo comprendería. - Suplico ella nadando hacia el pequeño cangrejo.

\- Ariel... Estas bajo mucha presión, ven conmigo, te llevare a casa y entonces...

En ese momento algo comenzó a cubrir la entrada de luz de la cueva, llamando la atención de Ariel.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea...?

Ariel no termino su frase pues comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. Al salir vio el gran bote, cosa que sorprendió a la sirena, pues aunque en Atlántica era conocido por todos que los humanos avanzaban en cuanto a tecnología, ella nunca había estado tan cerca de algo como eso.

Unos segundos después salieron Flaunder y Sebastian.

\- Ariel... ¿Qué haces...? - Sebastian volvió hacia el otro lado para ver lo que veía Ariel y se sorprendió al ver el gran barco. - ¡Santa medusa!

Sin miedo Ariel comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia el bote, seguida de Sebastian y Flaunder. Ella escalo por un costado del bote y subió hasta donde pudo tener una vista de la proa, desde allí vio como los humanos festejaba a ritmo de música totalmente diferente a la que ella escuchaba, vio un perro muy alegre dando saltitos de aqui allá.

El perro sintió el olor peculiar de la sirena y lo siguió hasta su escondite, Ariel se dio cuenta de esto y bajo su cabeza. Cuando subió a asomarse el perro la veía fijamente, para luego lamer felizmente su rostro.

\- ¡Ahh! - Dijo Ariel con algo de desagrado, limpiado se rostro.

\- ¡Olaf! Ven amiguito... - Escuchó decir Ariel y en seguida el perro fue a donde lo llamaban.

Cuando Ariel volvió a ver el perro ya se encontraba junto a su dueña... Cuando la vio su corazón dio un vuelco y no supo como describir su belleza, tenia el cabello tan rubio que parecía ser blanco, una piel que parecía hecha de porcelana y unos ojos... " _Esos ojos..."_ Pensó Ariel soltando un suspiro. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso como el mismo hielo. Además que otra de las cosas que la cautivo fue que al parecer esa rubia era la única que no estaba bailando.

\- ¿Qué hacías pequeño? - Pregunto la rubia acariciando la cabeza del perro y sonriendo.

El perro comenzó a hacer ademán de que lo siguiera para que viera lo que el había visto antes. Esta lo hizo y Ariel se escondió al igual que antes. Elsa observo por un momento el lugar pero no vio nada especial y volvió a donde estaba antes.

Ariel no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, pero fue interrumpida por una gaviota, quien gritaba para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Hola Ariel! Que buena esta la función, ¿no?

\- ¡Cállate! Te van a oír. - Dijo Ariel golpeado suavemente el pico del ave.

\- Oh... Entiendo, ya entiendo. - La gaviota sonrío posándose al lado de Ariel - Estamos espiando... ¡Vamos a descubrir...!

Ariel tomo el pico del ave con su mano para hacerlo callar.

\- Jamás había visto un humano tan de cerca. - Dijo con ensoñación viendo a la misma rubia de hace un rato. - Umm. - Suspiro. - Que hermosa verdad...

\- A mi me parece que es macho... - Dijo el ave refiriéndose al can que acompañaba a la humana.

Ariel río.

\- No... No el, la chica que esta a su lado.

\- Oh... Ya la veo, si que es linda. Tienes buen ojo. - Le acuso el ave moviendo pícaramente sus cejas de arriba a bajo.

Ariel se sonrojó ante el comentario de ave.

\- No... No estaba pensando en que es linda de ESA forma. - Aún que había dicho que no pensaba que era linda de esa forma en la que el ave pensaba, ella sabia muy en el fondo que era cierto.

Elsa se sentó con toda confianza al lado de un par de figuras que, prácticamente, se estaban comiendo las bocas, esas dos sensuales figuras tenían nombre y eran Eric, unos de sus amigos, y Anna su pequeña e "inocente" hermana menor.

 _"De inocente no tiene nada, solo las pecas"_ Pensó Elsa riendo internamente. Para ella era normal ver como Anna devoraba la boca de algún chico y muchas veces llego a encontrarla en momentos "extra-candentes" Teniendo que interrumpirlos solo cuando eran en su propia cama, pero hoy debía estar al pendiente de que uno de esos momentos no llegaran, ya que Anna estaba más que ebria y una de las reglas de su madre fue: No dejes que Anna se acueste con nadie estando ebria.

Ariel estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, en su reino no pasaba eso o bueno ella jamás lo había visto, pero eso dos chicos se estaban comiendo las bocas el uno al otro, mientras que la rubia estaba allí sentada a su lado como si nada.

Anna se separo de los labios del chico y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para luego ponerse de pie tomando la mano de Eric. En ese momento Ariel logro distinguir que era una linda chica de cabello color rojizo naranja, pecas y ojos azules, un poco más baja que la rubia, si no la hubiese visto comiendo la boca de ese chico jamás creería que fuese capaz de eso. Se veía muy inocente.

\- Eric, vamos a mi camarote. - Dijo Anna con un tono en el que se podía ver que estaba ebria.

Apenas comenzó a caminar Elsa se levanto y la separo del chico.

\- ¡Oye! - Exclamo la menor.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Elsa?

 _"Elsa, su nombre es Elsa"_ Pensó con ensoñación la sirena.

\- Hasta aqui Anna, mamá dijo que no te dejara acostarte con nadie estando ebria. - Elsa se veía seria y no cambiaria su posición.

\- Bien, pero créeme que cuando te descuides... - No termino la frase porque se adueño ferozmente de los labios de Eric y luego, de puntillas, se acerco a su oído y dijo algo audible para Elsa. - tu serás mío.

Eric se alejo con paso tembloroso por las palabras de Anna.

\- Bien, ahora que no puedo hacer nada, tendré que darte tu sorpresa. - Anna hizo un puchero y tomo la mano de Elsa guiándola a una de las habitaciones.

Ariel al ver esto sintió... Sintió... " _¿Celos?_ " No... Imposible, ni siquiera la conocía, pero debía admitir que no le agrado mucho la acción de la pecosa, por eso decidió ir al final del barco, donde las ventanas daban a una habitación muy amplia; igual que la primera vez, escalo por fuera del bote y se posiciono cerca de la ventana.

En la habitación estaba Elsa junto a la que hace un rato se refirió como Anna.

\- ¿Cual es mi sorpresa? - Pregunto la rubia.

Anna abrió uno de los gabinetes de su cómoda y saco una pequeña caja negra adornada con un lazo azul que luego le entrego a Elsa.

\- Ábrelo - Le pidió.

Esta lo hizo y vio el hermoso collar en forma de copo de nieve; hecho de plata con pequeños zafiros incrustadas en el.

\- Anna... Es, es... - Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- Es el collar que mamá uso el día de su boda... No me preguntes como lo conseguí fue muy difícil, tuve que irrumpir en la bóveda y...

\- ¿Qué tu qué? - Pregunto Elsa sorprendida.

\- Tranquila... Papá y ella están enterados de lo que hice. - Anna lo dijo en un tono sutil y coloco su mano en el hombro derecho de Elsa.

\- Anna... Es hermoso. - La rubia sonrío y abrazo a Anna.

Ariel frunció el ceño ante la acción de las dos chicas.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Pregunto Elsa luego de separarse del abrazo.

\- Bueno... Es tu cumpleaños y quería darte algo. - Dijo Anna comenzando a jugar con sus manos.

\- No tenias que hacerlo, eres mi hermana se que me quieres sin necesidad de ningún regalo.

Por alguna razón algo en Ariel se relajo al escuchar que la rubia y la pelinaranja eran hermanas.

\- Bueno... Iré a fuera, debo terminar de besar a Eric. - Aviso Anna antes de levantarse.

\- Nada de sexo.

\- Si claro. - Bufo Anna antes de salir.

Elsa se quedo viendo el collar por unos segundos, recordando cuando su madre lo llevaba en el cuello en su boda, ahora lo tenia ella y no podía estar más agradecida con su hermana. Se lo coloco delicadamente. La rubia sonreía mientras veía, en el reflejo del espejo, el collar. Pero también vio su mano enguantada, no le gustaba usar sus guantes, pero la mejor forma de mantenerse bajo control, aunque todos sus amigos supieran de su poder y lo aceptaran, ella aun no lo hacia. Se levanto y salio nuevamente a la proa.

Ariel la siguió y se posiciono en el mismo lugar que antes para ver salir a Elsa quien sonreía sin dejar de juguetear con el collar en su cuello.

Elsa camino hasta los varandales que impedían que todos cayeran al mar y se recargo con sus codos sobre ellos, viendo la inmensidad del mar. Sin saber que justamente bajo ella estaba cierta sirena curiosa, viéndola desde abajo con una sonrisa pintada en su labios.

\- Cuidado caes por la borda. - Escucho decir a una de sus "amigas"

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Dijo Elsa secamente, no tenía necesidad de voltear sabia que era la ex novia de su mejor amigo, Meg.

\- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Elsa, me sorprendió mucho que me invitaras porque también invitaste a Herc. - Dijo Meg con una sonrisa recargándose solo con un cado sobre el barandal mientras veía a Elsa.

\- Por nada y que Hércules y tu terminaran, no significa que dejes de ser mi amiga. - Se volteo al fin para verla. - Me voy, tengo que cuidar a Anna. - Dio media vuelta para irse, realmente no le gustaba estar a solas con esa chica, o eso pensaba hacer pues Meg la detuvo tomando su muñeca.

\- Espera... Pensaba darte tu regalo cuando llegáramos a la isla, pero... ¿Que dices si te lo doy ahora? - La mano de Meg pasó de estar en la muñeca de Elsa a estar en su hombro.

Elsa apretó más el barandal con su mano izquierda. Mientras que Meg con su mano derecha hacia pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en el hombro de la rubia. Elsa estaba segura de que si no tuviera los guantes habría congelado el barandal hace rato.

Ariel estaba más que molesta, furica, podría decirse, no aguantaba ver como esa chica de ojos violetas tocaba a Elsa y la forma tan seductora en la que le hablaba.

\- Meg... Ya te dije que yo no estoy interesada en hacer _nada_ contigo, además tú eres la novia de mi mejor amigo. - Se excuso, pero eso no fue de gran importancia para la castaña ya que su mano fue reemplazada por sus labios y comenzó a besar el cuello de Elsa.

\- EX novio, Elsa, ex novio. - Contesto Meg haciendo énfasis en ex para continuar sus besos. Ella no quería ningún tipo de relación romántica con la rubia, eso lo tenía claro, pero desde que la vio todo lo que quería era llevarla a su cama o al piso... Donde fuera, lo único que ella quería era tener sexo con Elsa.

Exactamente por eso no le gustaba quedarse a solas con la castaña, ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acosarla y no es que la chica estuviese mal, pero en primera ella era la ex novia de su mejor y segunda ella se había acostado con su hermana... _"¡Oh eso es! La excusa perfecta Elsa"_ Pensó.

\- Meg... Te acostaste con mi hermana y ella y yo no compartimos parejas. Esa es una regla inquebrantable. - Elsa se separo de Meg bruscamente, trago saliva y dio media vuelta para continuar caminando sin que nadie la detuviera esta vez.

Las palabras de Elsa relajaron a Ariel, pero su ensoñación fue interrumpida por un trueno, acompañado de un rayo.

La pelirroja se sorprendió y se dejo caer al mar, para volver a subir rápidamente, pero ya no podía ver a Elsa o la castaña de hace un rato, cuando por fin logro divisarla esta estaba dándole ordenes a todos para que entraran al bote y ayudando a una chica de cabello negro y extremadamente pálida a cagar a otra chica rubia que estaba inconciente por tanto consumo de alcohol.

Cuando llevo a Alicia dentro del bote, con ayuda de Mery, se percato de que la única que no estaba dentro era su hermana y salio corriendo en su búsqueda.

\- ¡Anna! ¡Anna! - Grito Elsa.

El mar estaba cada vez más agitado, la tormenta les había tomado por sorpresa y ahora tenían que sobreponerse a ella. El bote se balanceaba de lado a lado cual hoja siendo llevada por el viento, pero para la sirena no era gran cosa por eso se dejo caer al mar y trato de ver lo que sucedía en el barco.

\- ¡Olaf, ven debemos refugiarnos! - Se escucho del otro lado d braco a Anna.

\- ¡¿Anna?! - Llamaba con desesperación Elsa viendo a todos lados.

Elsa vio a Anna quien trataba de tomar a Olaf que estaba muy asustado como para correr hacia ella. Comenzó a caminar pero una ola enorme paso sobre el bote dejándola tendida en el piso con el cuerpo adolorido. Para Anna no fue tan fácil como para Elsa, cuando la ola llego la arrastro llevándola a los barandales golpeando su cabeza, fuertemente con ellos y dejándola inconciente.

Elsa se levanto difícilmente por el movimiento del bote y busco con la vista a Anna quien yacía desmayada cerca de los barandales con su cabeza sangrando. Pero solo pudo verla por dos segundos mas pues el bote dio un gran vuelco y el cuerpo de Anna cayo por la borda.

No pensó dos veces y salto al mar. Busco el cuerpo de su hermana, se aferro a el y comenzó, o trato por lo menos, de nadar nuevamente hacia el bote, pero le era muy difícil nadar con el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos y los músculos adoloridos por el golpe cuando la ola la hizo caer.

Ariel vio la desesperación de Elsa por mantener a salvo a su hermana, pero no lo estaba logrando y si seguía así iba a ahogarse. Se mordió el labio por la desesperación de querer hacer algo.

Elsa, al ver que alcanzar el bote era imposible, logro llevar a Anna hasta uno de las balsas de plástico, que había caído por el movimiento del bote y agradeció a Dios que su madre las hubiera puesto y que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para motarla allí y que no se ahogara, la monto sobre la balsa con mucho esfuerzo y luego trato de subir, pero una enorme ola arrazo con ella dejándola muy lejos de Anna.

Ariel no necesito más y enseguida nado hacia Elsa quien hacia todo lo posible por volver a nadar hasta su hermana.

\- Déjame ayudarte. - Dijo Ariel casi como una suplica.

Pero Elsa no pudo contestar porque otra enorme ola le impacto y esta vez fue tan fuerte que la dejo inconciente.

Ariel nado para socorrer a Elsa, quien ya estaba a gran profundidad, inconsciente. La sirena tomo una las manos, aún con guantes, de Elsa y tiro de ella trayéndola a la superficie, apenas salieron pudo notar como la suéter azul de Elsa se tronaba, en algunas áreas, carmesí _"Esta sangrando"_ Pensó alarmada. Se había cortado con algo cuando cayó por la Breda y gracias a la desesperación no lo noto.

Nado con Elsa a la misma balsa en donde esta había puesto a Anna. Luego de colocarla allí empujo la empujo por mucho tiempo, del cual no se percato hasta que vio salir el sol. Así siguió hasta llegar a la costa de la playa. ******Allí, con mucho esfuerzo, coloco a la pelirroja y a la rubia en la arena.

Luego de hacer esto se acostó al lado del cuerpo inconciente de Elsa y cómenos a acariciar su rostro.

\- Es tan hermosa... - Dijo Ariel hablando con su amigo la gaviota, pero pronto su rostro se transformo en uno de preocupación. - ¿Crees que este...?

La gaviota rápidamente tomo el pie descalzo de Elsa y lo puso en su oreja.

\- Oh... Lo siento Ariel. - Dijo en un tono lastimero.

\- ¿Qué? No... - Volvió hacia Elsa. - Mira... Esta respirando.

 _Quiero que sepas que bien estarás._

 _Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado, me gustaría tanto verte feliz..._

 _Y disfrutar bajo el sol... A tu compañía sin condición._

 _Yo volveré, ya lo veras, por ti vendré..._

Sebastian dejo caer su mandíbula ante tal escena. El y Flaunder estaban mas que sorprendidos.

Ariel se acerco, peligrosamente, a los labios de Elsa, pero en ese momento comenzó a ver como la rubia movía sus labios y fruncía su entre ceño.

Sabía que no podía estar más tiempo allí, pero le era imposible alejarse de esa hermosa rubia, pero debía hacerlo... " _Debo tener algo de ella_ " Pensó y rápidamente tomo uno de los guantes turquesas de la joven y se alejo de ella ocultándose tras unas rocas, pero aún al pendiente de el estado de esta.

Elsa abrió los ojos con dificultad, un rayo de sol muy tenue golpeo su rostro, pero era suficiente como para segarla. Hizo otro intento y sus ojos esta vez se acostumbraron a la luz, movió sus dedos para sentir que había bajo de ella y todo lo que sintió fue arena, entonces recordó lo ocurrido esa noche, pero hasta cierto punto. Hasta donde se separo de Anna y... ¡Anna! Movió su rostro de derecha a izquierda y pudo localizar la balsa a su derecha y a Anna a su izquierda a unos dos o dos y medio metros de ella.

Se levanto con mucha dificultad, sentía el cuerpo pesado y no podía más, solo avanzo lo suficiente para quedar al lado de Anna antes de dejarse caer en la arena. Subió su mano hasta el cuello de Anna para tomar su pulso y se alegro cuando sintió el latido de su corazón, pero esa alegría se fue al sentir lo fría que se encontraba. Con una fuerza de quien sabe donde, logro quitarse su suéter y colocarlo sobre su hermana, a pesar de estar empapado, podía mantener caliente a Anna ya que la playa hoy estaba más fría que nunca y las nubes no parecían que iban a dar paso a los rayos del sol. También abrazo el cuerpo de Anna para brindarle más calor y se dejo, aunque intento no hacerlo, caer en el sueño.

Ariel veía perpleja e incrédula la escena, no podía creer que Elsa a pesar del frío se había quitado su suéter para brindarle calor a su hermana y además que con mucho esfuerzo logro abrazarla.

Estuvo a punto de volver a acercarse pero los gritos de un joven la detuvieron.

El joven que llamaba desesperadamente a las chicas era Hércules. El joven se veía realmente desesperado por encontrar a las dos chicas, pero aún más por encontrar a Elsa; cuando vio los dos cuerpos pensó lo peor y enseguida corrió hacia ellas.

\- ¡Elsa! - Se tiro a su lado y la levanto su pecho un poco.- ¡Las encontré, vengan! - Grito el a las demás personas en la búsqueda.

Hércules estaba desesperado porque Elsa despertara, debía despertar no podía morir. Ella era su mejor amiga. Su casi hermana. Rápidamente coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Elsa y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando escucho el latido de su corazón, débil, pero era un latido.

\- ¡Hércules! - Exclamo otro joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, llamado Eric.

\- Debemos llevarlas a la casa, vamos. - Hércules tomo a Elsa entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

Lo mismo hizo Eric, con gran facilidad.

El corazón de Ariel se contrajo al ver como el joven, llamado Hércules se llevaba a Elsa. Se mordió el labio y apego más el guante, que le había robado a la rubia, a su pecho.

 _No se que hacer._

 _Cuando será._

 _Pero yo debo aqui regresar._

 _Siento que si... Puedo formar parte de el._

La hermosa sirena de cabello rojo y ojos azules volvió hacia Atlántica con un único pensamiento: _"Debo volver a verla"_

 **Aclaraciones: En partes del capitulo se encontraran con algunos de estos * y es para hacer aclaraciones de esa parte en especial. Esta idea de los asteriscos no es mía, en realidad la "robe" de** **Zakuro Hatsune** **. Específicamente de su fic "Nuestra Historia Sigue" (Korrasami) Aconsejo que la lean es muy buena.**

Primer *: Okey son muchos personajes de Disney y hay algunos que quiza no reconozcan: **Mery** es Blancanieves, ese nombre es el que utilizan en "Once Upon A Time" para ese personaje. (Mery Margaret)

Y Clearie es Cenicienta, pero no me gusta mucho Ella. Sé que en ingles no se cofunde con el "ella" de persona porque es "she" pero no sé.

Segundo**: Es una limusina, así que hay una ventanilla que separa la parte trasera del conductor o chófer.

Tercer ***: Esto es lo que pasa luego de que no encuentran a Ariel en la ostra y de que ella es perseguida por un tiburón. Los que vieron la película saben y de no ser asi no tuviste infancia porque, ¿quien eres para no haber visto La Sirenita?

Cuarto ****: Se que el padre de Ariel le dice: _Atrapada en un anzuelo_ , pero no me gusta mucho ese termino y por eso lo cambie.

Quinto *****: En realidad ella no puede llorar, bueno si puede solo que sus lagrimas nunca se ven porque... Bueno esta bajo el mar, así que no puede. Ustedes me entienden.

Sexto ******: No me pregunten como demonios es que Ariel logro llegar a la arena, porque trate de buscar una forma, pero todos era ilógicas así que... simplemente lo deje así.

 **Saliéndome de todo... El bote no es uno pequeño es muy grande, tiene tres camarotes, dos baños, la cubierta... Solo para que lo sepan y se hagan una imagen mental.**


End file.
